The Time of Our Lives
by Caskett23A
Summary: -Ha sido perfecto. –Le digo cuando mis ojos se encuentran con los míos. –Perfecto. –Repito. / -¿Cómo has hecho esto? –pregunto, observando sorprendida la habitación llena de rosas y velas. Lo veo encogerse de hombros. / . –Yo… yo también tengo una sorpresa para ti.


**Antes de que fuese el capítulo de la BODA, Maia me pidió que escribiese un One shot sobre el capi. Después de días y días esto es lo único que se me ha ocurrido. **

**No me gusta, sé que no vale para nada pero bueno. También, sé que no me va a salir otra cosa porque escribir estas escenas sí que no es lo mío. **

**Leéis bajo vuestra responsabilidad xD **

**Capítulo**

Cuando me levanté esta mañana no tenía ni idea de que mi día iba a terminar así, siendo la señora Castle. Sonrío, llevándome la copa a los labios, viendo cómo Richard, bueno, viendo a mi marido despedirse de su madre e hija. Cierro los ojos, sintiéndome flotar en las nubes. Todo esto me parece un sueño. Un sueño del que no quiero despertar.

-Hey –me saluda, agarrándome de la cintura.

-Hey –digo yo, rodeando su cuello con mis brazos, después de dejar la copa encima de la mesita. Estoy segura que ahora mismo tengo que tener una cara de tonta enamorada que en mi vida pensé que tendría. Río, agachando la mirada, sintiendo mis mejillas arder.

Pone dos de sus dedos debajo de mi mentón, obligándome a mirarlo.

-Ha sido perfecto. –Le digo cuando mis ojos se encuentran con los míos. –Perfecto. –Repito.

-Gracias por casarte conmigo, por ser la culpable de que ahora mismo sea el hombre más feliz del mundo. –Sonríe y me besa.

Apoya su frente sobre la mía. De sus labios se escapa un largo suspiro. Acaricio su mejilla.

-Siento todo el daño que te he hecho, Kate. –Se disculpa de nuevo. –He llegado a pensar que estarías mejor sin mí -me dice con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Rick… -digo, sin saber qué decir. –No. Claro que no. ¿Recuerdas lo aburrida que era mi vida cuando nos conocimos? –Lo veo asentir. –Tú me has hecho mejorar como persona y, sobre todo, me has enseñado a ser feliz, me has ayudado a superar la muerte de mi padre y a encerrar al culpable de su muerte en la cárcel, así que no vuelvas a decir que estaría mejor sin ti porque no. Te quiero. –Susurro, rozando sus labios con los míos.

-No quiero ni imaginar cómo debiste sentirte cuando desaparecí el día de nuestra boda pero te juro, Kate, que yo no lo planeé, yo no sabía que iba a pasar. No recuerdo qué estuve haciendo ni por qué elegí no recordar pero… no hay nada más importante que tú para mí. –Suspira. –Otra me hubiese abandonado después de todo lo que ha aparecido, pero tú, tú te quedaste.

-Ya está. –Digo, limpiando sus lágrimas.

-Eres extraordinaria. –Cojo su cara entre mis manos, besándolo.

-Disfrutemos de nuestro día, Rick.

XXX

Me quito la chaqueta, colocándosela sobre los hombros cuando la veo estremecerse. Me sonríe agradecida.

-¿Quieres que volvamos a casa? –le pregunto.

-No, quiero seguir caminando un rato. –Tira de mi brazo y seguimos caminando por la arena, escuchando el ir y venir de las olas a unos cuantos pasos de nosotros.

La oigo gritar cuando la cojo en brazos.

XXX

-¿Cómo has hecho esto? –pregunto, observando sorprendida la habitación llena de rosas y velas. Lo veo encogerse de hombros.

-Se lo pedí a mi madre y a Alexis cuando me despedí de ellas. Quería sorprenderte.

-Pues lo has conseguido. –Me giro, caminando por la habitación. –Yo… yo también tengo una sorpresa para ti. –Intento que mi voz suele firme, pero no lo consigo.

-¿De verdad? –inquiere, ilusionado, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos.

-Mmm –hmm –asiento, mordiéndome el labio, nerviosa.

-¿Qué es? ¿Me lo vas a decir o voy a tener que sobornarte? –pregunta, comenzando a besar mi cuello, lánguidamente. -¿No dices nada? –se separa para mirarme a los ojos, alzando una ceja. –Está bien. –Deja caer su chaqueta al suelo para después comenzar a quitarme mi ropa hasta dejarme en ropa interior. -¿No? ¿Nada? –murmura. Ante mi silencio sus labios atacan de nuevo mi cuello.

-Rick –gimo, abrazándome a su espalda.

-¿Ahora sí? –se vuelve a separar. Acariciando mi cintura.

Tomo aire, sintiéndome una tonta. –Sí. –Respondo, buscando las palabras adecuadas, pero a no saber cómo comenzar, cojo una de sus manos y la coloco sobre mi vientre. –Estoy embarazada. –Suelto sin más.

-¡Oh! –exclama, llevándose las manos a la boca. –Embarazada –Repite, sonriendo y, de pronto, me eleva en el aire, dando vueltas conmigo. –¡Vamos a ser papá! –grita, emocionado, dejándome de nuevo en el suelo. –Dios, Kate –pega su frente a la mía.

-¿Estás contento? –pregunto, aunque creo saber la respuesta.

-¿Contento? ¡Estoy eufórico, Kate! Voy a tener un hijo contigo –me dice, posando sus manos en mi cara. –¿Y tú?

-¿Yo? Yo estoy feliz. –Besos sus labios con dulzura.

-¡Oh, Dios, Kate! –Me abraza. –No puedo ser más feliz en estos momentos.

Se separa, dejándose caer de rodillas al suelo. Me acaricia el vientre con suavidad y luego me da un beso por encima de mi ombligo. –Me mira con los ojos llenos de lágrimas por la emoción y yo enredo mis dedos en su pelo, sintiendo mis ojos humedecerse. Vuelve a besar mi vientre.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? –me pregunta.

-Desde esta mañana. Ayer me sentí mal y como llevaba varios días así, fui al hospital. Y hoy me han llamado para darme la enhorabuena.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Me encojo de hombros. –No lo sé. Supongo que quería buscar el momento adecuado y…

-Es perfecto. Pero… ¿cómo? Nosotros siempre nos hemos cuidado.

-Sí, pero no sé. Supongo que algo falló.

Deja otro beso sobre mi piel antes de levantarse.

-Pues bendito fallo. –Dice, riendo. Me besa en los labios y mis manos van a su cinturón, desabrochándolo.

-No es justo, tú aún vas vestido –murmuro, empezando a desabotonar su camisa.

-Igualemos la situación, entonces –Responde, bajando sus pantalones.

XXX

Retiro una hebra de pelo para poder observar su rostro completamente. Duerme. La escucho suspirar cuando mis labios rozan su cuello. Sonrío. Soy muy afortunado por poderla tener entre mis brazos.

Rozo con mis dedos su mejilla. Hoy me ha hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo casándose conmigo y, luego, confesándome que estamos esperando un hijo. Un pequeño Ricky, o una pequeña Katie. Ojalá sea una niña, una niña con sus ojos, esos ojos que me hipnotizaron desde el primer momento que los vi.

-¿No duermes? –escucho que me pregunto con voz adormilada.

-Sí, solo que ahora te estaba mirando.

-Mmm.

-Le estaba agradeciendo al destino, al universo a lo que fuera que nos haya unido que lo ha hecho. –Me sonríe con los ojos cerrados. –Gracias por creer en nosotros, Kate.

-Siempre. –Responde, pasando una de sus manos por mi cintura, pegándose más a mi cuerpo.


End file.
